


Communication (And the Lack Thereof)

by impalagirl, wilddragonflying



Series: Roleplays [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, The Sheriff is an overprotective dad, Weddings, and a little vindictive, communication issues, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalagirl/pseuds/impalagirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sheriff Stilinski has been waiting for this day for a long time. As he watches his visitor walking up the path, he thinks about everything that's happened in the past year and his fingers twitch for his gun. But he can't do that; he can't <i>shoot</i> this man, as much as he might like to sometimes. Maybe he can go one worse, though.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication (And the Lack Thereof)

Sheriff Stilinski has been waiting for this day for a long time. As he watches his visitor walking up the path, he thinks about everything that's happened in the past year and his fingers twitch for his gun. But he can't do that; he can't _shoot_ this man, as much as he might like to sometimes. Maybe he can go one worse, though.

Eight years ago Derek Hale approached his door for a very different reason. Nervous and awkward, he haltingly explained his feelings for the sheriff's seventeen-year-old son, and indicated that Stiles had expressed a similar interest. Back then, the sheriff had been all too happy to welcome Derek into his home, to tell them both that he was happy for them and that he would support them no matter what, provided that they keep their hands to themselves until Stiles turned eighteen. Things have changed a lot in eight years, though, and this time Derek comes to him confident, his walk strong and sure as he reaches the door and lifts his hand to knock. Back then, he'd half-expected the sheriff to put a bullet in him - now, he _knows_ what the answer will be.

At least, he thinks he knows. Sheriff Stilinski gets to his feet and opens the door, gives Derek the warmest smile he can stomach. "Hello, son," he says. "I thought you were coming over with Stiles after work?"

"I wanted to speak with you privately before then," Derek explains. "May I come in?"

"Of course." The sheriff steps back and allows Derek to pass him. "Is everything okay? Is Stiles?"

"Everything's fine," Derek reassures the sheriff. "I just had a question for you about mine and Stiles's relationship."

The sheriff has led Derek through to the kitchen and he takes a seat at the table, gesturing for Derek to sit too. "That sounds serious," he says. "Shoot."

Derek takes the chair and a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "I love Stiles," he decides to start with. "I've loved him for years, and I don't see that changing anytime in the future. I'm planning on asking him to marry me, but I wanted to get your permission; that would mean a lot to him, if he knew that you approved."

The sheriff smiles. "I think you already know my answer," he says.

"I want to be sure, though," Derek explains. "Stiles means more to me than anyone knows, and I want him happy more than anything."

"So do I," the sheriff says, and all traces of his smile vanish. "Which is why the answer is no."

Derek's taken aback enough that he actually sits back in his chair. "I'm sorry?" he says weakly, desperately hoping his enhanced hearing has failed him for the first time. 

"No," the sheriff repeats. "I will not give you permission to marry Stiles."

Derek didn't hear wrong, then. "Why?" he asks, confused and more than a little upset-- he'd always thought that the sheriff was supportive of his and Stiles's relationship. 

The sheriff sighs. "Derek, I love you like a son," he says, "but Stiles _is_ my son, and I don't want him tied to a werewolf for the rest of his life. He deserves better than you."

"And if I propose to Stiles anyway?" Derek asks quietly. "I love him, Sheriff-- you know that. And you know he loves me."

"I do know that," the sheriff concedes. "But if you love him as much as you claim to, you'll see that I'm right."

"I also know that Stiles should decide what he deserves," Derek answers, standing. "Excuse me, but my lunch break is almost over and I need to get back to the site."

The sheriff stands, too. "Stiles doesn't always know what's best for him," he calls after Derek. "He loves you, so he'll choose you. But in doing that, he's also choosing a life where he's constantly in danger, where he's constantly fighting and running away and getting hurt. And we both know you can't protect him."

Derek has to grip the doorframe hard enough to leave a crack to keep from spinning around. "He's chosen this life since Scott was bitten," he says, forcing himself to stay calm. "All of his friends are part of this life. He wouldn't choose it just for me." Derek leaves, just barely managing not to slam the door behind him. 

He does indulge in a long and furious cursing session the entire way back to the site, though. 

* * *

Derek doesn't normally get home until six, so when he walks into the sitting room at five thirty he makes Stiles jump. Even so, Stiles is happy to see him, and graces him with a bright smile that belies the way his heart is pounding in his chest. _You're early,_ he signs, his brow furrowing when Derek doesn't smile back. _Is everything okay?_

 _Work isn't going well,_ Derek signs back, dropping a kiss to Stiles's cheek when he's done. _Some shipments didn't come in._

_Are you sure that's all it is?_ Stiles asks. _We could give Dad's a miss tonight, have a bath instead?_

Derek hesitates, but honestly, he doesn't feel like he can sit down at a table with the sheriff and pretend nothing happened. _If you don't mind,_ he answers after a moment. _It's been a long day._

Stiles gives Derek a tender smile. _I'll text him,_ he promises. _You just relax. And maybe call for pizza._

Derek returns the smile, giving Stiles a hug. _Thanks,_ he signs gratefully, already digging out his phone to order a pizza. 

They share the pizza and then share the bath, and it's an almost perfect evening. Almost. In the bath, Stiles rests with his back against Derek's chest, their hands in full view so they can chat idly about their days, but even without looking at Derek's face Stiles knows that something is bothering him. He can feel it in the tension of Derek's body, in the sharp and jerky movements of his hands that used to indicate his frustration when he was first learning to sign. But Derek's been fluent for months now, picked it up faster than Stiles even, and Stiles knows that whatever's going on in his head right now, it's got nothing to do with being unable to communicate. Derek possesses all the tools necessary to tell Stiles what's on his mind - he just won't use them.

Stiles doesn't push, though, and while they're getting ready for bed he ponders the fact that his dad hadn't even protested when he'd texted to say they couldn't make dinner. It was almost like he'd known, but while it wouldn't be the first time Derek went to see the sheriff in his lunch break, Derek hasn't said anything. They don't have any secrets in their relationship; it was one of the first things they'd decided after the accident. 

Stiles tries to tell himself that Derek isn't keeping secrets now; he's just stressed about work, and he'll explain when he's ready. Derek certainly seems more relaxed when they crawl into bed together, and he falls asleep fast enough once Stiles has his arms around him. Stiles follows soon after, and doesn't dream

* * *

Two days later, and all of the confusion of that evening has been forgotten. Derek is taking Stiles out tonight, and Stiles is positively buzzing. _The drive-in!_ he signs excitedly to Scott, who is sitting in his living room and watching him with an amused expression. _We went there on our first date! That has to mean something, right?_

"Totally," Scott agrees, signing as he talks. Most of them have gotten into that habit; after Stiles's accident, they'd all learned to sign, and while Derek and Stiles were most proficient at it, they all knew enough to fully include Stiles in their conversations, and they'd found out that the signing came in handy in many other situations. "First dates are huge, man-- he wouldn't take you there if he didn't have something planned."

 _He's going to propose,_ Stiles signs, stars in his eyes. _I just know it, Scott. He's been planning something for weeks. I bet the ring is in his goddamn sock drawer._

Scott laughs at that. "You've probably looked there, and Derek knows you too well," he teases. "But seriously man, you two are great together, and we can't wait to see you married. You'll have to tell me everything."

 _I will,_ Stiles promises, grinning. _I bet he'll take me to the preserve after the movie. He did that on our first date, too. The hopeless romantic wanted us to make out under the moon._ He gets a faraway look in his eyes, and the dreamy smile is back. _It was wonderful._

"Oh, that's probably where he'll propose," Scott agrees; the entire pack knows that Derek is nothing if not a gigantic sap. 

_I think so,_ Stiles agrees. _God, I'm so excited. I can't wait to be married to him._

Scott smiles. "You two are great together," he says encouragingly. "I definitely think he'll propose."

* * *

It's with this statement swirling around his mind that Stiles chooses his outfit for the evening. They are only going to the drive-in, and he doesn't want to spoil Derek's surprise, so he doesn't dress up too nicely - but he also doesn't want to tell this story to their children many years down the line and have to admit that he was proposed to while wearing a scruffy t-shirt and three-week-old jeans. Drive-in or not, though, it's date night, so Stiles picks out the grey jeans that hug his ass perfectly and a black sweater he knows Derek likes, and then spends half an hour fussing with his hair while Derek gets himself dressed.

When his hair is as artfully tousled as he can get it, he wanders into their bedroom - and grins when Derek automatically turns to look at him. _Will I do?_ he asks.

 _You look amazing,_ Derek answers, getting up to tug Stiles into a kiss. _Give me five minutes and we can go, okay?_

_Okay,_ Stiles agrees easily. He may or may not have already turned this room upside down, but he'd still put money on the fact that Derek's hidden the ring somewhere in here. _I'll wait downstairs._

Derek is downstairs exactly five minutes later. _Ready? ___

 _I was born ready,_ Stiles signs, smirking. _Let's go._

* * *

Stiles may have been born ready, but Derek, it seems, was not. _I just don't understand,_ he complains to Scott the next day. _He had so many opportunities, and last night was definitely supposed to be important. He's been planning something big for weeks, I know he has. But he just... didn't do anything. He didn't even look all that happy._

Scott frowns. "That is weird," he agrees, once again signing as he talks; Stiles can read lips, but it's easier for him to sign whenever the pack got together. "I wonder what could have happened... Did he say anything?"

 _Not a word,_ Stiles complains. _He just took us straight home, and he barely looked at me for the rest of the night. Do you think he worked out I knew, and got mad?_

Scott shakes his head emphatically. "He would've done it anyway," he says with certainty. "He wouldn't have been mad that you figured it out."

 _So then why didn't he?_ Stiles asks, his mouth turning down at the corners in a tight, hurt kind of way. _Could I have read everything totally wrong?_

"Hey, no," Scott says sharply, lightly cuffing Stiles on the side of the head. "Don't go disappearing inside your head. Maybe we did read it wrong, but you _know_ Derek loves you. And hey, you could always propose to him."

Stiles' gaze slides away, but not for long. That's another thing the accident took away: his ability to hide. _I don't know,_ he signs. _Maybe it's just not the right time. It's still really soon after..._

"Derek doesn't care about that, not in the way you're thinking," Scott says gently. "He worries about you, but he loves you. Has for years. That's not going to change."

Stiles smiles. _I hope not._

* * *

But it seems like Scott might be wrong. 

It's slow, gradual, but eventually it becomes clear that Derek is withdrawing from Stiles. The first big clue is that Derek has reverted back to the way he'd been immediately after the accident, no longer looking up immediately after hearing Stiles enter a room. It can only be intentional; Stiles is the one who's been deafened. Derek's hearing is still perfectly good. 

Stiles understands that Derek's distracted, under a lot of pressure at work, so for the first few days he takes it. He doesn't just roll over, makes his displeasure known whenever Derek deigns to look at him, and he always looks guilty in return, but other than that he lets it lie. Things will return back to normal soon, he's sure of it.

Except they really don't. On the fifth day of this weird perversion of silent treatment, during which Derek doesn't look at Stiles once from the time he gets home to the time they usually go to bed, Stiles decides he's had enough. Derek is in his office, going over some plans for his latest construction job that must be ingrained into his brain by now, and Stiles makes sure to slam his way into the room when he opens the door. Derek doesn't look up, but he didn't when Stiles set a plate of food next to him a few hours ago, so he isn't surprised.

Instead, he walks straight up to the desk and waves a hand right in front of Derek's face. Let him try to ignore _that_.

Derek blinks when his concentration on the blueprints in front of him is broken; when he looks, he sees Stiles standing next to him, looking pissed and maybe just a little confused and hurt. _I'm sorry; I was trying to sort out this blueprint. What's wrong?_

_You haven't said one word me to me all day. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?_

_I'm sorry,_ Derek apologizes again. _I've been distracted; this new project isn't going well. I'll try to do better._

_I just miss you,_ Stiles signs, trying not to feel ridiculous. _Is there anything I can do to help?_

Derek pushes away from his desk, turning to fully face Stiles. _Unless you can pull a solution for this out of thin air, I just need some time to work this out. But I've been banging my head against this all day; how about we go watch some Netflix?_

Stiles grins. _Sounds perfect_

* * *

Things didn't get any worse after that, but then again, they didn't really get any better either. Derek still hides behind the excuse of work-- which isn't a total lie-- for his odd behavior, but he knows that eventually he'll have to face Stiles and tell him what happened with the sheriff. But that would most likely crush Stiles-- or worse, make him realize that the sheriff is right. Derek's selfish enough to want to put that off for as long as possible. 

A few weeks later, Derek and Stiles walk into Beacon Hills's best jewellery store to search for a gift for Allison and Lydia-- Lydia as a graduation present, and Allison for a birthday present. This is the same shop Derek purchased the ring still hiding behind the plumbing of the kitchen sink from-- and when they walk in, the same girl who sold him the ring is standing behind the counter. 

"Good afternoon," the girl says, smiling brightly. "Do you know what you're looking for or can I help you with s--" She cuts herself off, her smile widening as she gets a good look at Derek. "Oh, it's you! How did it go? Tell me _everything_! Are you here to pick out wedding bands already?"

Derek's eyes widen, and he gives a quick shake of his head. "I haven't proposed yet; still waiting on a few things to fall in place," he explains, not signing as he speaks, like he usually would. "We're just here for gifts for a couple of our friends."

The girl all but pouts. "That's no fun," she complains. "It was such a beautiful ring, it's wasted in that boring box. You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No, I'm not-- but I can't do it yet, for personal reasons," Derek's voice goes sharp at the end of his sentence, heavy with finality. 

The girl looks surprised, but she nods, and turns her smile on Stiles. "So, what do you have in mind today, sir? Are these friends girls or boys? 'Cause we had a new delivery of watches last week or there are some really nice earrings just over there, or--"

She's talking really fast and Stiles is completely lost, has been since the moment they walked in. He turns his gaze on Derek, silently begging for help.

"Girls," Derek breaks in. "Their names are Allison and Lydia; Lydia's is a graduation present-- she just got her doctorate-- and Allison's is a birthday present." While he doesn't translate for Stiles, he does slip his hand into his partner's squeezing slightly. 

Stiles _gapes_ at Derek, while the girl hums thoughtfully. "Well, unless they don't know each other you shouldn't get them the same thing. So maybe a pair of earrings and a necklace? We probably have something with Allison's birthstone if that sounds good?"

"That does sound good," Derek agrees, turning to Stiles to sign the clerk's idea to him. _What do you think?_

Stiles' mouth works silently for a moment, before he finally raises his hands. _I think I'll wait in the car,_ he signs, and leaves the shop.

Behind the counter, the girl is staring. "I had no idea," she said faintly. "I'm so sorry. Have I offended him?"

"No, it's my fault," Derek says, guilt coloring his voice. "Usually I translate as we talk, and I-- things haven't been going well between us lately. Again, mostly because of me."

Her jaw drops. "Was he the guy you wanted to propose to?"

"Yeah," Derek answers. "It's... complicated. I love him, and he loves me-- we've been together for eight years now."

The girl blows out a breath. "Then you need to uncomplicate it," she says. "One way or the other. It's not fair to either of you, otherwise."

"I know," Derek sighs. "I'm working on it." _Sorta._

* * *

_I don't understand,_ Stiles tells Scott miserably two days later. _He was so good after the accident. I mean, he used to forget sometimes and chatter away when I couldn't see him, but once he realised what he was doing, he stopped. But he just stood there and..._ His hands hesitate for a second. _Flirted with that girl, right in front of me. Like I wouldn't notice if I couldn't understand what they were saying._

 _He wouldn't flirt with her,_ Scott said adamantly. _He loves you, Stiles._

 _Well he's hiding something,_ Stiles insists. _He's barely spoken to me for weeks._ He sighs, and his hands shake as he signs his next words. _Maybe he doesn't anymore._

Scott grabs Stiles's hands, making Stiles look him in the eye. "He. Loves. _You._ Don't doubt that," Scott said clearly, giving Stiles's hands a squeeze before letting go. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Stiles shakes his head. _It's not your responsibility,_ he signs. _If my relationship is going down the drain, it's up to me to do something about it. I'm just scared._

Scott gives Stiles a sympathetic smile. _I'll be here for you, no matter what happens._

Stiles manages to smile back. _I know. Thanks, man._

* * *

Lydia shows up a week later, and Stiles is eternally grateful. Allison's birthday bash was a few days ago and everyone noticed how far apart he and Derek were, emotionally if not physically. Stiles hasn't dared to show his face around any of his friends since, and seeing as Derek is still ignoring him he hasn't had any human contact in days. They're even sleeping on opposite edges of the bed now.

 _It's good to see you,_ Stiles signs once they're settled in the sitting room with coffee and some leftover birthday cake. _Did you want to go over the details of your graduation party again?_ They finalised everything months ago, but it isn't far away now and he won't be surprised if Lydia's starting to get twitchy.

 _I'd rather talk about you and Derek,_ Lydia answers. _You said that you thought something was wrong, but clearly it's gotten worse._

Stiles sighs. _I think it's starting to get to him,_ he confesses. _I think it's too much._

Lydia's expression softens briefly before it becomes determined. _I think I can help. At least I might be able to get you back your hearing._

Stiles gapes at her. _Are you for real?_ They'd tried everything after the accident, both medical and magical, and nothing had worked. It's never really bothered Stiles, over the past year he's learned to live with it, but now... _Tell me everything._

 _We didn't find anything because it didn't exist,_ Lydia explains. _But I think I've managed to make a spell. It's risky, but... I think it'd work._

_How risky?_ Stiles asks.

Lydia worries her lower lip. _It could cause even more damage, this time possibly to your nervous system. Irreversible damage._

Stiles sucks in a sharp breath. If Lydia had presented him with this spell even three months ago, he would have shot it down in an instant. But this might be the only way to save his and Derek's relationship. _It's worth the risk,_ he signs. _Tell me what to do._

* * *

It takes another few days for things to start coming to a head. Derek has been distracted by thoughts of the sheriff's refusal to grant permission, and how Derek might possibly be able to change his mind, as well as more difficulties with the construction project that his team is still working on. As a result, he's been paying less and less attention to his surroundings-- including Stiles.

Stiles himself has kind of been guilty of the same. He's been putting a lot of energy into learning the spell Lydia gave him, because if anything goes wrong he might well turn into Jell-O, and he can't tell Derek about it for obvious reasons. A big one of them being that he _will not talk to Stiles_. That doesn't mean that Stiles stops trying, though. He always makes sure to surface from his research a good hour after Derek gets home from work, and makes dinner and _attempts_ at conversation, just in case today is the day that Derek starts talking to him again.

It never is. But Stiles has to hope, because he doesn't have much left in him - which is why, for the fifth day in a row, he knocks before entering Derek's office and when Derek actually looks at him, his heart leaps. _Dinner's ready in ten,_ he signs, and then, because he just has to push his luck, _I thought we could watch a movie after, if you're not too busy?_

"Not tonight," Derek says shortly. "Greenberg's cost us five grand in the last two weeks, I have to figure out where he fucked up."

Stiles catches the first two words but the rest of it goes straight over his head, and he spends a few moments just _gaping_ at Derek.

Derek realizes his mistake, and huffs a sigh before he signs a translation to Stiles, fingers jerky with frustration and impatience.

Stiles feels like his insides have turned to ice. Even when he was still learning, and he was frustrated with himself for getting stuff wrong, Derek has never actually begrudged having to sign for Stiles. Or at least, he's never shown it. _Never mind,_ he signs quickly. _I don't really feel like it, anyway._ He leaves the room before Derek feels like he needs to respond.

* * *

After that, things deteriorate even further. Derek and Stiles barely communicate beyond the absolute necessities, and things get bad enough that Derek takes himself to the couch to avoid the sleepless nights the tension between them is causing. Naturally, that just makes things even worse, and they soon stop talking altogether.

Of course, that's when Derek hears the one thing he'd thought that he'd never hear again.

"Derek."

Stiles hasn't spoken in almost a year, and honestly he has no idea how that even sounded. He just knows that Derek hasn't looked at him in days, is standing with his back to him even now, and he feels alone and scared and _desperate_. Derek doesn't move a muscle for several terrifying seconds, and Stiles thinks that maybe he didn't say it loud enough; maybe it was just a whisper. He tries again.

"Please. _Derek_."

Stiles's voice breaks on the last word, and Derek's heart breaks with it. "Stiles," Derek says, shocked, spinning to look at his partner. "Did you--" 

"Please," Stiles says again, and starts to sign with trembling hands. _I can't do this anymore. I need you to look at me. I need you to talk to me._

Guilt wracks Derek. _I'm sorry,_ he signs, taking a hesitant step towards Stiles. _I've been an ass, I know, I'm sorry._

_You don't have to be sorry,_ Stiles signs, a little too quickly. _I get it, okay? I know it's hard. I get mad with it, too. But that's why I'm going to fix it. In a few days everything will be back to the way it used to be, I swear. Just please, give me a chance to make this right._

That's news to Derek. "You're going to fix it?" he asks incredulously, then remembers himself and signs it. 

Stiles is really shaking now, and he hadn't wanted to tell Derek until after it was over but it's too late now and it's probably better that Derek knows, anyway. Stiles is going to need his help, his strength, to get through the spell. _I'm going to get my hearing back,_ he promises. _You won't have to worry about signing or making sure I can see you or dropping everything to talk to me. I won't be such a burden anymore. Things can be good again._

 _No, no, no-- Stiles, you're not a burden,_ Derek promises, stepping closer to Stiles. _You're not, please believe me. I'm sorry for making you feel that way, but you're not-- I love you no matter what. Please believe that._

Tears pool in Stiles' eyes and spill over. _I do,_ he insists. _I know you love me. But it's too much, I know it is, so I'm going to fix it - before you stop._

 _I will never stop loving you,_ 　 Derek insists. _I want to spend the rest of our lives together, I want to marry you, but your father--_ In his desperation to make Stiles understand and help, Derek lets slip what he's been hiding the past months. He wants to take it back, but...

Stiles' heart stops. _My father what?_ he asks, fearing the answer.

Derek hesitates, but answers. _I went to ask him for his permission to marry you,_ he confesses. _I know how much that would have meant to you. He told me no-- told me that you deserved better, deserved someone who could protect you._

There's a moment of stunned, tense silence, and then Stiles lets out a shuddering breath. _That's what you've been dealing with this whole time? I thought you didn't want me anymore because my dad told you you weren't good enough for me?_

 _I know, I know, it's stupid,_ Derek says, swallowing. _I'm so sorry for how I've been acting, and it's no excuse._ He briefly thinks about trying to justify his actions, but decides to say, _It got under my skin, and I thought he was right, especially after what happened. I didn't handle that well; I'm sorry._

_It was my fault,_ Stiles argues, frowning. _What happened, that's on me, not you. I followed you when I shouldn't have, I was too close to the building when it blew up - very much my fault. But I'm going to fix it._

Derek shakes his head emphatically. _If you want your hearing back, that's great-- but don't do it because I fucked up these past few months. Do it because it's what you really want._

Stiles sighs. He wants to tell Derek everything: how isolated and afraid he's been feeling; how the spell works and the risks involved; how he will do anything if it means that Derek will stay - but he can't. His hands are still shaking when he brings them up to sign, but not with fear. They're shaking with rage. _I can't deal with this right now,_ he decides. _I need to talk to my dad._

Stiles sighs. He wants to tell Derek everything: how isolated and afraid he's been feeling; how the spell works and the risks involved; how he will do anything if it means that Derek will stay - but he can't. His hands are still shaking when he brings them up to sign, but not with fear. They're shaking with rage. _I can't deal with this right now,_ he decides. _I need to talk to my dad._

Derek swallows again-- not out of nervousness this time, but just a little hurt. _Okay,_ he signs. _Do you want me to come with you?_

Stiles thinks about saying no, but he's in no condition to get himself over there. _You can drive,_ he signs.

* * *

The drive over to the sheriff's house is quite possibly the quietest and tensest drive Derek has ever shared with Stiles. It's almost-- _almost_ \-- a relief when they pull up. _Do you want me to come in?_ Derek asks hesitantly. 

_If you want to,_ Stiles tells him. He slides his gaze past Derek, to the cruiser parked in the driveway, to the lights that are on in the house. He's had his keys in his hand the whole drive over, the key to his dad's front door at the ready, and it looks like it's time to use it. Without another word to Derek he gets out of the car, and marches up to the house.

As soon as he's inside he puts his long-neglected vocal chords to good use. "How _dare_ you!" he yells, standing in the middle of the hallway and with the door wide open because he's not wasting time looking for his dad when his dad can hear him, and because even if Derek doesn't follow him the neighbours deserve to know what an asshole their sheriff is.

The sheriff is standing in the kitchen, drinking a well-earned cup of coffee after a long shift, when Stiles's voice reaches him. _Stiles's voice._ 　 

It's broken and hoarse, and the sheriff hasn't heard it in over a year, but he'd recognize his son's voice anywhere. He drops the mug in shock, not caring when it shatters on the kitchen tile, and darts to the hallway. Stiles is standing in the doorway, with Derek behind him, and Stiles looks _furious._ "Son?"

Stiles understands the word, but the fact that his father's hands don't move infuriates him. "Don't," he snarls. "You will sign when you speak to me, because I've hardly had that respect shown to me for weeks, and it's _all your fault_!"

Stiles's voice is uneven, indicating he still doesn't have his hearing, and the sheriff's heart sinks just a little at that. Then the rest of Stiles's words catch up to him. _Wait, what are you talking about?_ he signs; but the way Derek won't look directly at him gives the game away. 

"I'm talking about how you apparently think that you _own_ me!" Stiles yells. "That you have the right to make decisions for me, to tell Derek that he isn't good enough for me, to make _me_ feel like I wasn't good enough for _him_!"

The sheriff glances to Derek, but the werewolf doesn't offer any help. _He couldn't protect you,_ the sheriff argues. _It's because if him that you lost your hearing!_

"How?" Stiles demands. "I went there of my own volition, Dad. He wanted me to stay out of it but _I_ decided not to."

 _I don't want that happening again,_ the sheriff pleads. _If you stay with him, with the supernatural, it will._

"Then it happens," Stiles snaps. "I'd rather die with him than live without him. Is that so difficult to understand?"

The sheriff sighs. _No, it's not,_ he admits, defeated. 

Stiles swallows hard, and raises his hands. His throat is kind of sore and he has no idea how garbled half of what he's been saying has come out, and he wants them both to understand every word of this. He's grateful when Derek moves slightly so he can see, too. _You and Derek are the most important people in my life,_ he tells his dad. _But Derek's the one who's been there, every day, all year. Derek's the one who had to adjust everything about his life to accommodate me, he's the one who helped me to deal with this and see that it could be okay. He's the reason I'm still here. And he got so turned around by what you said that I thought he didn't love me anymore._ "I was going to risk everything to get my hearing back because I couldn't bear to lose him."

The sheriff looks to Derek, whose expression gives him all the confirmation he needs. _I'm sorry,_ he signs, tears welling in his eyes. 

Stiles takes a long moment to just look at his dad. _I know,_ he signs at last. Then he looks at Derek. _Take me home?_

Derek nods, holding out his hand; neither he nor Stiles look back as they head back to the car. 

* * *

It's a quiet drive home for obvious reasons, but Stiles feels a little more settled this time and he hopes Derek does, too. There's still a lot for them to talk about, though, so when Derek actually looks at him once they get inside, he wastes no time in jerking his head toward the kitchen. _Hot chocolate and hard conversations?_ he suggests.

Derek's mouth twists in a wry smile. _I think we need both,_ he agrees. 

Stiles makes the hot chocolate and lets Derek heap extra marshmallows into both of their mugs before sitting down opposite him at the kitchen table. But once he's there and they're looking at each other, he realises he can't quite find the words to express everything he wants to. _So..._

Derek sighs. _What spell were you talking about earlier?_

_One Lydia gave to me,_ Stiles answers. _One Lydia created. She saw how things were between us and thought it might help._

 _You told your dad it was risky?_

Stiles nods. _But it's worth it, if it means an end to all of this._

 _I meant what I said; if you want to do this, to take this risk because you really, truly want your hearing back, then I'll support you,_ Derek says. _But don't take that risk just because I've been stupid. You're not a burden, Stiles; you never have been._

Stiles looks down while he thinks about it. _It's been hard, since the accident,_ he admits, _but I've gotten used to it. I can't communicate as easily as I used to--_ He shoots Derek a meaningful look, thinking about how difficult it's been these past few weeks in particular, _\--but things aren't that different. I feel... I felt like things didn't change between us because of it. But the thought that it'll become too much for you once day scares me more than anything._

Derek scoots his chair around the table until he's sitting next to Stiles, their knees touching. _It hasn't always been easy, and there will be more hard times,_ he says truthfully. _But this, signing instead of speaking, isn't going to be what breaks us up, if anything ever does. I love you, and we're both too stubborn to give up because of this._

Stiles lets out a shuddery breath. _If the spell goes wrong, I could destroy my nervous system. I could end up paralysed, or dead. Under any other circumstances I would have laughed Lydia out of the room. But I really thought..._ He trails off with a frustrated, desperate gesture, and his gaze flickers up to Derek's, eyes wide and unsure.

 _I'm sorry for making you think that,_ Derek says, reaching to cup Stiles's cheek with one hand. _I love you._ Derek doesn't think he'll ever be able to say it enough. _I don't care that we can't communicate verbally, but if you really want your hearing back, I'll support you._

Stiles sniffles a little, and he rests his fingers gently against Derek's throat. "Say it," he whispers. "I want to feel it."

"I love you," Derek says, making sure to enunciate clearly. "I love you so much, Stiles."

Honestly, Stiles has no idea if it's even possible to differentiate words like this, but he reads them on Derek's lips and the way his throat works beneath Stiles' fingers, the vibrations of his speech, feel like truth. A little sob bubbles past Stiles' lips and he gives Derek a watery smile. "I love you," he says, for the first time in a year.

"I love you, too," Derek promises, leaning in for a kiss, hopeful that maybe-- just maybe-- they'll be able to get their lives back on track. 

* * *

Things start to get back to normal pretty quickly after that. Derek returns to their bed and they celebrate their reunion in an appropriate fashion; even though Derek's still swamped at work they make time for each other every night to talk and hang out; they learn how to communicate again. Part of that process features Stiles explaining to the pack that although he would love to be able to hear again, he doesn't think the risks of Lydia's spell are worth it. Derek looks relieved and promises his report, and Lydia looks pleased and promises to keep trying for a safer solution.

A week after everything came to a head they go to Lydia's graduation party and have an absolute ball, and although Stiles avoids his father for most of the evening they manage to have a conversation at the bar that's passably civil. All in all, he's feeling pretty good about himself and his life again. Which is why he's surprised when he gets a text from Derek out of the blue, saying that something's come up and he won't be home from work until late.

Stiles contacts Scott to make sure that nothing supernatural is going on, and then spends a few hours bouncing between being pissed at whatever complication is making Derek's job so difficult this week and being worried out of his mind. Eventually, though, his phone vibrates in his hand, and he opens the message from Derek eagerly.

 **Found something in the preserve; meet me there alone. Nothing bad, I promise. But I think you'll like it.** There's a set of coordinates attached. 

Stiles wastes absolutely no time in programming the coordinates into his GPS and sets off five minutes later. When he reaches his destination, he finds the Camaro parked neatly and pulls up beside it. Derek is nowhere to be seen but Stiles recognises his surroundings and his heartbeat kicks up a notch when he realises what must be happening. There's a little pathway up ahead and Stiles follows it until it brings him to the clearing they spent the night of their first date in - and Derek.

Derek's done his best to make this good-- he has Stiles's favorite foods ready, along with a bottle of wine and a large quilt for them to sit on. The velvet box has been retrieved from its place behind the kitchen sink plumbing, tucked safely in the corner of the basket Derek used to bring the food over. _Do you like it?_ Derek asks, a little shyly. 

_Are you kidding me?_ Stiles asks, grinning as he moves to join Derek. _I love it._

Derek's grin betrays his relief. _Good,_ he says, leading Stiles to the blanket. _We haven't been able to go out lately, and I wanted this to be perfect._

Stiles nods. _You could've given me some warning, though,_ he complains. _Last time I looked all nice, and now..._ He looks down at himself, at the plaid shirt and scruffy jeans he's wearing, his battered Converse.

Derek grinned and leaned in for a kiss. _You look fine,_ he reassured Stiles. _It's just me and you._

 _And one of these days it's going to be our grandchildren,_ Stiles insists, and then flushes a deep red.

Derek can't help but laugh at that. _It has to be children first,_ he replies, grinning. Then he pulls the little box from the basket, clicking it open and setting it on his knee so he can sign with both hands. _I had a whole speech planned, the first time I tried to do this. But now, I think we don't need a speech. All I know is that i love you, and that's never going to change, not in any future I can see for us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Stiles. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?_

One day Stiles is going to demand to hear that speech, but for now all he can do is nod, teary-eyed and smiling, and make grabby hands for the ring.

Derek grins, snagging Stiles's left hand so he can slide the ring on. He brings Stiles's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his fiancé's palm. "I love you," he murmurs against the skin beneath his lips. 

Stiles' stomach swoops the way it always does when Derek talks to him like this, against his skin and so, so intimate. It's a relatively new thing but Stiles is fast becoming addicted to it. "I love you, too," he says softly.

* * *

It's another few days before the sheriff hears from Stiles-- or more accurately, Stiles shows up at his door. _Stiles? Is something wrong?_ he signs after he opens the door. 

Stiles shakes his head. _I want to talk to you about something,_ he signs. _Can I come in?_

 _Of course,_ the sheriff signs, stepping aside. 

Stiles lets his dad lead him into the living room and takes a seat across from him. It's clear that they're both uncomfortable, so he gets straight to the point. _Derek proposed. And I said yes._

_Oh._

Stiles takes a deep breath. _I would love it if you could support us,_ he signs, _and if you would come to the wedding._

The sheriff takes his time replying. _I still think I'm justified in wanting you in a safer lifestyle,_ he says. _But I respect your choice._

Stiles doesn't let that annoy him, and instead asks, _Does that mean you'll be there?_

 _I'll be there,_ the sheriff promises. 

Stiles' smile is surprised, but delighted. _Thank you, Dad._

* * *

It's a year later, and the morning of the wedding dawns bright and beautiful - which is convenient, seeing as the ceremony is being held in the preserve, on the site of the old Hale house. They made the decision to have it demolished together about five years ago, given that the house itself held too many memories for Derek to ever think about refurbishing it, and they've since made a new home together somewhere else - but the land on which the house stood still belongs to Derek, has been made into a beautiful meadow that Derek pays to be maintained, and has been adopted by the community for summer fetes and other, similar events.

Today, though, it's all theirs. The house itself may have been too painful for Derek to live in again, but he still feels at home in the preserve and his parents got married on this land. Stiles thinks it's the perfect way to honour them, and to bless their own union.

Stiles is thinking that as he paces restlessly inside the little gazebo Lydia arranged to be erected at the edge of the meadow. There's another one over on the other side, in which Derek is likely doing the same. They may not be walking down the aisle, but they spent last night apart and agreed not to see each other today until they meet in front of the officiant and their family and friends. Even after the last disaster, Stiles is still a sucker for tradition.

A tap on the shoulder makes him turn. _You're not getting cold feet, I hope?_

It's been a long and taxing year, but now that they're finally here Stiles knows without a doubt that his father means it sincerely. He smiles. _I'm not nervous, Dad,_ he tells him. _I'm excited._

The sheriff grins at that. _Well let's get you married, then,_ he says. _Derek's waiting._

* * *

Across the meadow, Scott's asking Derek the same question. "You ready for this?"

Derek nods, unable to help the smile that flits across his face. "So ready. I just can't believe that this day's finally here."

Scott grins. "You and Stiles deserve this. Come on, it's time for the ceremony to start."

Lydia, Allison, Erica, and Melissa did most of the work choreographing the ceremony, and everyone worked diligently at rehearsals until they could do this in their sleep. It shows in how perfectly everything goes. Scott leads Derek out of one gazebo, the sheriff leading his son out if the other; they walk towards each other, meeting in front of the officiate and their gathered friends and family. There's a brief moment for hugs, and then the sheriff and Scott join Stiles and Derek's hands. Scott stands behind Derek, signing as the officiate speaks so that Stiles can keep up-- but even still, when it comes time for him to say his vows, it takes Derek waving their joined hands in front of Stiles to get the latter's attention. 

There's a small wave of laughter as Stiles flushes, but he recovers quickly enough, saying the vows he's spent the last couple of weeks practicing with Scott. When it's Derek's turn, he signs his vows, tears blurring his vision. He barely hears the officiate declaring them wed, and he barely gets out the permission for their first kiss as a married couple before Derek's tugging Stiles close to take his mouth in a sweet, lingering kiss.


End file.
